


This is Real

by Blondie2000



Series: Season 15 One Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Eileen Leahy, Cute Sam Winchester, Diners, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester Fluff, Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nervous Sam Winchester, Romance, Roses, Sam Winchester in Love, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: Set during Last Holiday. Sam and Eileen go out on a date.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Season 15 One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	This is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural is back. Yay! I really liked the latest episode. It was cute. I do wonder what happened on that date? What did Sam and Eileen get up to? Hmm. I wish we saw it in the episode. Oh well I guess I'll have to write one. :)
> 
> Here we are. Enjoy :)

Sam is nervous. No he is more than nervous he is terrified.

Eileen is in town and they arranged to meet up for dinner. It has been a while since they last seen each other. Last time they saw each other...

Sam immediately shut his mind down when his thoughts drifted to that moment. The moment when Chuck controlled Eileen. The moment Chuck announced he played a part in bringing Eileen back. The moment when Sam's spirit was crushed and the plan to trap God failed miserably. Not only did Chuck affect Sam Eileen was also massively affected by the recent events. She questioned her actions and her decisions. She feared what she had with Sam wasn't real. When Sam kissed her and insisted what they had is real. Eileen didn't know how to react. She was overwhelmed. Too many thoughts and emotions were swirling in her mind. The huntress said she needed some space. She needed time away from the Bunker to clear her head and to decide if she wanted to give her and Sam a shot.

When Sam texted her and asked about dinner she accepted his request. When Sam received her response his heart almost leaped out of his chest. She said yes. He was going to see her. He couldn't wait see her again.

He planned in going in his usual gear but Mrs Butters insisted he needed to change his clothes, smarten himself up and cut his hair. Sam did all those things but the hair yeah not going to happen. Sorry Mrs Butters but the hair stays.

Sam waited outside the local diner with the red bouquet of roses in his hand. He shifted side to side and sweat started to pour down his face. He didn't know why he is feeling like this he knows Eileen they are good friends they talk all the time. Why is he feeling so...scared.

 _Because this is a date._ The voice in his head teased him. _It's been a while since you been on one of those._

Sam's hand tightened around the flowers as the possible scenarios run through his mind. What if this is not a date? Does Eileen even feel the same way he feels about her? Was the suit and flowers too much?

Sam looks at the other people sat down dressed in causal jeans, shirts and jumpers.

 _It is too much._ He thought as he looks down at himself.

Now thinking about it a diner is not exactly the ideal place for a date. Eileen is the one who suggested the diner. Could that mean she saw this as just two friends meeting up for a catch up session. Nothing more?

 _Maybe this is not a date._ Sam thought with worry.

Sam's thoughts are interrupted when a car pulls up in front of him.

The door opens and Eileen steps out. Sam eyes her up and down. The huntress wore jeans, a button up beige shirt and brown boots. Sam blushes pink with embarrassment. He suddenly felt stupid for taking Ms Butters advice. He should have stuck with the flannel.

_The flowers. Oh God..._

"Sam." Eileen almost went back when her eyes landed on him. "Wow." She blinks a few times. "Look at you."

"I know I look ridiculous." He said his cheeks immediately going from pink to red.

"No." She shakes her head. "You look..." She smiles. "Very handsome."

Sam laughs. It came out as more of a nervous chuckle. He noticed she is looking at the flowers.

"Oh um this uh umm...These are for you."

He shoves the roses into her hands. He then winced at how bad that came out.

Damm he was getting rusty.

Eileen was surprised when Sam presented her with the bouquet of roses. She didn't see that coming. Honestly she thought it was cute.

She sniffs the flowers and smiles at him.

"Thank you Sam they are lovely."

Sam nods and smiles.

"I um...I'm glad you like them umm..."

"Sam." She takes his hand into hers. "Relax."

Sam takes a deep breath and calms himself down.

"I'm sorry. It's...It's been a while since..."

"Since you asked a girl out." She teased.

She had to laugh at him. Sam Winchester most feared hunter in the world who defeated monsters, demons and the Devil himself is scared of a date.

Sam looked as red as a tomato now. Eileen decided maybe they should move things along.

"Dean told me about this place." She looks at the diner. "Has the best burgers in town."

"That's why you chose this place?" Sam said with amusement.

Eileen is already walking inside. Sam quickly walks or more like runs to the door. He opens it for her. She steps in and looks round.

The place was busy. People are talking and laughing. Waitresses moved from table to table taking people's orders. Eileen noticed a jukebox at the back of the room.

"Oh."

She goes to get her purse out and walks towards the machine. Sam of course was right by her side when she reached it.

"Hey let me pay for it..." He paused and frowns as realization dawns on him. Why would Eileen want music on?

"I know what you're thinking." Eileen grinned at him. "Music is different to me. I don't hear it I feel it. I feel the vibrations, the beat, the waves. I eventually notice a pattern, a rhythm."

"Huh." Sam looked impressed. "I never knew that."

"You didn't ask." She looks at the range of songs. "You choose."

"Me? Um okay."

Sam looked through the list. He puts the coins in and picks the song. Music fills the air. Some customers nodded at him with approval while others hummed along to it.

Sam leads Eileen to the booth in the corner of the room so they are out of the way.

"I would pull the chair out for you but..." Sam laughs. "It's not a chair."

She laughs as well.

They both slide into the booth. Eileen puts the bouquet next to her. A waitress comes to the table.

"Hello and welcome. What can I get ya folks?"

"I will have the bacon and cheese deluxe special with fries." Eileen answered.

Sam would usually order himself a salad or something healthy but to his surprise he found himself ordering the same thing.

"Make that two." Sam nodded. Eileen raises her eyebrow at him. Sam smiles. "Dean said this place has the best burgers in town."

"Okay." The waitress scribbles it down on her notepad. "Anything else?"

"That's all for now." Sam answered.

"Okie dokie. Coming right up."

She turns on her heel and walks off. Sam watched Eileen as she taps on the table in time with the music. He looked at her with curiosity. It was fascinating seeing the way she connected to the music. She couldn't hear the sounds but she felt the beats. Her view on music is completely different compared to him.

Eventually the food came and they ate in a comfortable silence. Sam decided to talk after the meal knowing Eileen couldn't eat and focus on his lips at the same time.

Once they finished they pushed their plates forward and wiped their mouths. Eileen chuckled causing Sam to frown.

"What?"

"You missed a spot."

She leans forward and wipes the corner of his mouth. Her touch immediately sent a shiver down his spine.

"There." She leans back. "All gone."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"So how's Dean?"

"Good he's really good."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. We're doing really good. The Bunker got an upgrade."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now we receive the location and the type of monster. No investigation required. We find them and kill them. Case done."

"Wow. That's..." She shakes her head. "...seems to good to be true."

"I thought the same at first but turns out the Men of Letters had some pretty cool stuff we didn't know about."

"How did you find it?"

"I..." He laughs. "Well Dean discovered it. He pressed this button and...it gave the Bunker a reboot, it powered everything up."

Sam decided to leave out the part regarding their guest. If Eileen found out Sam is certain she would want to meet Mrs Butters. Sam had nothing against Mrs B but he didn't want her and Dean ruining this moment for him. He can imagine Mrs Butters mothering the huntress and saying a few embarrassing stories that would definitely make Sam want to vanish.

"Right? I would love to see that. It would be really handy."

"Absolutely. Totally. You should come and check it out one day." His face then turned concerned. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Been hunting. Killed a few werewolves and vampires. You know the usual. Even took care of a ghost problem down south."

She was lying. Sam has seen it many times from his brother. Even Sam has done it.

He reaches out and places his hand on hers.

"Hey. I know what you are going through. The hunting, keeping yourself distracted, doing anything to avoid the trauma. I been there. It doesn't work. It really doesn't. It's always gonna be there until you face it head on."

"Sam."

"You should have not gone through that. Chuck is pissed at me he should have never dragged you into this." Her face screws up as the memories of that event flash across her mind. "Chuck is trying to tear us apart. He is messing with your mind. He wants me and Dean to fight to the death. That's not gonna happen." He then squeezed her hand. "I told you this before but this is real. What we have is real. When you came back." He smiles. "I felt happy. I haven't felt like this in a long time. I just hope we can move forward. I don't want him holding us back. I really want to give this a shot. I want...I want to go on another date with you."

Eileen's eyes widen. Sam looks down when he realized what he said.

 _Too soon._ Worry creeps up to the surface. _That was too soon._ _Damm_ _it I screwed up big time._

"Sam." She says. He looks up at her. She smiles sadly at him. "I do think about it a lot. About us. I mean he is God he could do anything. He could put us together wanting a tragic love story. I'm scared. I don't want you to die. I don't want to die."

"It's not gonna happen."

"Let me finish." She cuts him off. "Yes I was keeping myself busy. I didn't want to think about God and what he did to us. It became harder as the days went on. I couldn't stop thinking about it I couldn't stop thinking about you. When we kissed, it felt so real I...I was struggling to tell what was real. That's why I left. I needed think about everything including us. I...I want this as well Sam. I don't know if it's me or God that wants it."

"It is you." He held her hands. "We have a plan. We are gonna stop God."

"That went well last time." She said sarcastically.

"This time we will." He assured her. "Jack is back. Billie umm Death has a plan. We are preparing ourselves for the big fight. God is going to die. I can promise you that. Once he's dead the control he had over us will be gone. We will have our own story. We can choose what we want to do in our life. Please El. Give us a chance."

He gives her the famous puppy dog eyes. Eileen bit her lip looking unsure. Sam raises his hands.

 _"Will you go on a date with me?"_ He signed.

Eileen huffs a laugh finding the gesture adorable. She thought maybe she should give the Winchesters a chance. Now that they have powerful beings on their side they might have more of a chance to stop the Big Guy.

When she first saw Sam she thought he was cute and handsome. As time went on she started to develop these feelings. Feelings she has never felt towards anyone before. The sweaty palms, the butterflies in the stomach Eileen wasn't stupid she knew what these feelings are but she refused to address it. She was in denial. After coming back her feelings towards Sam have increased. The kiss. The kiss felt so right. His lips on hers it was perfect. Part of her didn't want it to stop but God's words held her back. He stopped her from being happy.

Sam makes her happy.

Eileen looks up at the ceiling.

"Fuck you God."

She gives the Big Man the finger. Sam's eyes widen in surprise. Eileen grins at his reaction.

 _That felt good._ She thought.

She raises her hands and signs back.

_"Yes I will love to go on a another date with you."_

His face lit up. His reaction warmed Eileen's heart. The huntress glanced at the clock.

"I have a motel room booked." She says. "We can go there if you like. Hang out. Unless you need to go back."

Sam became tense when she gave him a knowing look. She had a twinkle in her eye and her lips form into a devilish smirk. He knew there was more to it than just hanging out.

 _I'm sure Dean and Jack will be alright._ He thought. _Mrs B will take care of them._

"Well?"

Eileen runs her fingers up his arm. Goosebumps spread up his arms and all over his body. Sam takes a deep breath. He needed to stay calm. He couldn't do this. Not now.

He needed to go to that motel room.

Sam turns his head towards the table where the waitress is.

"EXCUSE ME? CAN WE HAVE THE BILL NOW PLEASE!"

Eileen smirked.

* * *

Sam parks the car and walks to the front entrance. He had a dreamy expression on his face. He knew Eileen had a feisty side to her when it came to hunting. In bed she is a whole new person.

The image of her tied to the bed flashed across Sam's mind. It almost made him hard.

The hunter quickly shoves the image out of his head. Last thing he needed is Mrs B seeing the bulge in his pants. If Dean finds out Sam will never hear end of it. One thing Sam is certain on is he is definitely wearing a tie on the next date. Turns out ties can make sex ten times better.

He opens the door and walks down the stairs.

He sees Mrs Butters sat at the table waiting for him. She didn't look happy. When Sam reached the bottom Mrs Butters gave him a disapproving look. She looked disappointed in him.

"Bit past your curfew, Samuel."

Sam sighs. He remembered she told him what time he had to come back. Honestly he didn't take much notice of her. After all he is not a child he is a man. He can be out all night if he wanted to.

Being out past curfew was definitely worth it. He would do it again.

Sam enjoyed his date with Eileen.

He couldn't wait to see her again.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I know Eileen was dressed causal for the date. I don't think she would want all the fuss. You know the fancy restaurants, dresses and all that. I can imagine her just wanting to be comfortable. :)
> 
> Fingers crossed Sam and Eileen have a happy ending in the show. Sam doesn't have much luck when it comes to romance. I really want this to work out for him.
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay safe :)


End file.
